


ALWAYS

by superpowergirl999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Muggles, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Professor Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpowergirl999/pseuds/superpowergirl999
Summary: This fanfiction is about a woman named,Amelía Swan,who started out as student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry like all the witches and wizards before her. Who might have fallen for her dark and alluring Potions master,Professor Snape. Little does she know about Severus's dark secrets. The story takes place some years before the events of Harry Potter and then gradually works into the events of Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - What's brewing?**

**Year: October 31st 1981**

It was nearing the end of October when the news struck,suddenly. It was around dinner time in the Great Hall that some unknown person,most likely from the Ministry of Magic,appeared. The man,dressed in dark grey robes to match,walked straight up to the headmaster, Dumbledore. 

It wasn't long after the man whispered words into the Headmaster's ear,that Dumbledore suddenly stood up and silenced the noisy chattering of the students. 

_"It has been brought to my attention that Lord Voldemort is dead."_

Albus spoke in his usual soft and gentle tone but with a more earnest undertone. A sudden heavy silence added more weight to the already quiet hall. The students dared only glance and glimpse at each other as they sat in awe. Nobody could believe what had just filled their ears. 

_"Who achieved such a feat,Professor?"_  

Someone dared to ask somewhere on the far end of the hall. 

_"The infant Harry Potter."_

Professor Dumbledore answered calmly. The Great Hall immediately started to buzz with whispers as the infant's name begun to spread like a wildfire on a windy day. The noise did not last as the Headmaster swiftly silenced everyone and proposed that Harry Potter's victory should be celebrated. 

And so Dumbledore sat down and the noise and buzzing resumed. But not everyone appeared too keen to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord. A certain,dark,shadowy figure took off from his seat and swiftly disappeared from the Great Hall. 

**The following day**

Amelía Swan,a fifth year student,took her seat,accompanied by her friend Elizabeth,at the back of Potions class. The class still silently buzzed about last night's shocking revelation regarding Voldemort. Suddenly the doors of the class fly open with a bang as the dark,shadowy,figure from yesterday walks in. 

The entire class promptly shut their mouths. Some appear to be frightened. 

_"You would think after nearly five years that by now they should have stopped fearing professor Snape,"_ Elizabeth comments under her breath. 

Amelía stays quiet,eyeing professor Snape as he made his way to his desk at the front of the class. He swiftly spins around to face the class. His face looks even darker and more pale than usual. 

   _"You lot know the rules by now. No foolish wand waving or silly incantations. And seeing as this is the beginning of your fifth year I expect all of you to receive an 'Outstanding' on your O.W.L's for Potions, if you wish to enter more advanced studies."_

Amelía shifted in her seat. Getting an 'Outstanding' will be difficult even if she is the brightest witch of her age. Not to mention the deep desire inside her to prove herself to her Potions Master. 

Everyone knows that Professor Snape always favor his Slytherin students above other's, loathing the students of Gryffindor the most. Amelía has always been determined to prove herself and gain his respect even if she's a Ravenclaw.

**A few weeks later ...**  

Amelía noted that professor Snape's moods seemed to have worsened during the past weeks. He handed out more detention than thought possible,his remarks were more snide and it would appear that he handed out homework as a means to punish the class unnecessarily.

Everyone,nervously,took their seats in Potions class awaiting their professor. They did not wait a very long time when he burst into the class in his usual fashion. Each student has to add the final ingredient to their potions. A certain characteristic would prove whether the potion was a success or failure. 

One by one each student had to add the final ingredient,the flower of the Monkswood,which would cause the potion to release a faint blue smoke when perfectly completed. 

Everyone thus far had failed. Some potions exploded while others just made strange oozing noises. Snape's shoes suddenly stopped at the very last table. Amelía's table. She did not dare look up at him. 

Grabbing the flower of the Monkswood, she quickly added it to her potion. And by some miracle the potion released a faint blue smoke into the air. Snape quirks an eyebrow. 

_"Hmm. Miss Swan,not as incompetent as I initially thought."_

Amelía was not sure in that moment whether that was to be interpreted as a compliment or an insult? Nevertheless her heart leapt with joy and a satisfied feeling washes over her. 

**_But why am I so overjoyed by one of his snide remarks?_** She questioned herself as she and Elizabeth leaves the class. 


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the first chapter was a off to a slow start. I tried to make this one more interesting. Also I got the spells used in this chapter off a website. How accurate it is,I do not know. Hope you guys enjoy ^^

**Time: 19:00**

Dinner had already started in the Great Hall. Most of the corridors and hallways are left abandoned as most students had set out to a delicious and flavor filled meal after a long day.

Amelía however had been doing some additional studying in the library after her last class,Transfiguration, ended. She is busy gathering supplementary information for her,first,upcoming OWL paper - Potions. And therefore decided it would be best to skip out on dinner. 

_**I simply have to receive an 'Outstanding' on my Potions paper.**_ Amelía thought to herself as she writes down her tenth note in her enchanted,red,notebook. 

After another hour,of what seems like an eternity of scribbling notes,the librarian kindly requested Amelía to return the following day as it neared closing time. She hurriedly packed her books away,borrowing one for the night. Thanking the librarian she silently left the library.

Taking a right turn down an unoccupied hallway which directly leads to Professor Snape's class. I wonder if he might still be in his class? Perhaps I can question him on the notes I took? 

Amelía ponders the matter clutching onto her notebook. As she made it to his class,a few distant voices caught her attention prompting her to stop in her tracks. She listens. Carefully. Nothing. 

_"Well if it isn't the irritating miss-know-it-all,Amelía."_

A male voice spits behind her. The remark is followed by a couple of malevolent cold chuckles. Amelía balled her other fist and clutched tighter onto her other books.

She does not turn around at first. 

_"What got nothing to say."_ He mocks behind her. 

Amelía turns on her heels to face him. A vacant look spread across her face, _"Can I help you,Percy?"_  

_"Help._   _I don't want your help._   _I want to know why you are sneaking around at this hour?_ " 

He unexpectedly moves closer.Looking up his eye catches the all too familiar door of the Potions class. His face suddenly became more annoyed and before she can respond to his remark he spits: 

_"Seems Miss-Know-It-All was on her way to crawl up his sleeves for her own personal gain."_   

His three other,Slytherin, friends all laughed and mockingly nudged at each other. Amelía can feel her blood start to bubble in anger and desperately clings to the last torn piece of self-control she has left. 

_"You know for someone who always has the answers,you sure don't have anything to say. But perhaps this will make you talk?"_

A vile smile spread across his face as he proceeded to smack her books straight from her hands. He swiftly moved to pick up her notebook, not hesitating to open it. It was in that moment that Amelía lost her sense of control and swiftly pointed her wand at him. 

_"Drop it McCallan,"_ She threatens. 

_"Or what? You going to turn me into a toad?"_ He mocks as he begins to tear out the pages.

_"I said - drop it!"_ She yells in frustration.

He mockingly tears out another page and crushed it in the palm of his hand. His three other friends giggling behind him in amusement. Unknown to them Amelía's face suddenly darkened as she lifted her wand. 

_"Everte Stratum!"_

He was about to tear out another page when her spell sends him flying backwards. Percy painfully collides with his three laughing followers and they all tumble to the ground. Groaning in pain.

_"You're going to pay for that Swan!"_  

He jumps up pulling out his wand. Amelía bolts for the nearest classroom, hoping that Professor Snape would be there. But to her dismay she finds the class empty,running to the other side. 

_"Running are we? You little coward!"_ He mocks.

_"Three against four hardly seems fair,"_  she stands her ground. 

_"Expulso!"_ The desk in front of Amelía explodes. 

She dives behind another desk for cover.

_"Flipendo!"_  The desk near Percy is suddenly flipped backwards into a spin.

Percy and his followers managed to evade the desk but it crashed into a nearby cupboard,damaging it badly. This quickly began to spin out of control when the other three joined the fight. 

But none of the four managed to land a hit on Amelía. They were so busy dueling and casting spells that they failed to notice the damage they caused to the classroom. Until suddenly as Percy was about to lift his wand someone disarmed him and his three three friends.

McGonagall, Snape,Filch and Dumbledore all burst into the classroom to find Amelía standing on the other side of the class,wand at the ready. And the four boys opposite her. 

_"Explain yourselves. Immediately!"_ McGonagall commands in a high pitched tone. 

_"She attacked me for no reason!"_  Percy points a finger at Amelía. 

_"Nonesense! I was defending myself!"_ Amelía shouts back annoyed. 

_"Be silent. You will resolve the matter in the Headmaster's office,"_ McGonagall says in a strict tone. 

Awhile later ...

All five students are silently standing in Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape,head of Slytherin, and Professor Flitwick,head of Ravenclaw, are also present. 

_"Miss Swan would you kindly explain what transpired?"_ Dumbledore requested in his usual gentle tone. 

_"Well,Sir,I was on my way to ask Professor Snape's class to see whether or not he would be there. I needed some advice. But they appeared out of nowhere and tore up my notebook. I lost it in that moment."_

Being a Ravenclaw,Amelía was honest and admitted everything leaving out no detail. Her eyes did occasionally drift into the direction of the shadowy figure in the corner to make out his reaction, but as usual his face remained void of emotion. 

The four Slytherin boys were given a chance to explain themselves but they didn't seem to convince Dumbledore given their bickering amongst each other. 

_"It is up to the head of each house to decide the appropriate punishment,"_ Dumbledore spoke again. 

Severus quirked a brow at the four boys as he stepped forward.

_"You boys earned yourselves a month's detention. You will also be responsible for the rearrangement of my class to the way it was. And forty points will be deducted. Each."_  

The last word,annoyedly,rolled off his tongue. Amelía looks down at the knee-high Professor Flitwick to receive her punishment. The tiny professors looked up at her. 

_"I think it fair that you help restore the class as well as serve out only three weeks detention with them. As for points I will only deduct ten points from Ravenclaw."_

Amelía accepted her punishment. Everyone was excused from Dumbledore's office. She watched as Professor Snape darted past her,his black robes making it seem like he was going to fly off any moment. 

**_I wonder what  three weeks detention will be like serving under Professor Snape?_ **


	3. Detention

**The following day ...**

**Day 1 of attention ...**

The time is about an hour before all classes for the day will commence. All is silent in the corridors except for a few teachers who are getting ready for their busy day. Amelía halts a few feet from the door which leads to the,turned over and messy,Potions class. 

_**I'm a few minutes early. I hope he doesn't mind?**_ Amelía thinks to herself as she politely knocks on the old door. There is however no answer. She gently opens the door and peers inside the class. 

Professor Snape is nowhere to be seen. On the far end of the chaotic classroom is what appears to be a brewing potion,indicating that he had been here earlier. Amelía steps into the hazy dungeon like classroom. The rays of the sun being blurred by the smoke emulating from the potion. 

She walked over to the desk she sent flipping through the air yesterday,carefully picking it up and pushing it into place.  ** _I wonder where the others are?_** None of the Slytherin students had shown up yet and for some reason it created an uncomfortable feeling inside her. 

_"Tell me miss Swan,are you an attention seeker?"_ A very unique and distinguishable voice speaks behind her. 

Amelía's hand automatically placed itself against her chest. The beating of her heart tripling. The thumping intensified to a level that it felt as if her heart was about to break free from the cage of her chest cavity. 

_"What kind of attention Sir?"_ She asks serene despite the panic in her heart. 

_"It was a 'yes' or 'no' question,"_ The sentence rolls off his tongue. 

_"In that case no Sir,I don't. Nor do I strut around and beg for any kind of attention,"_ Amelía swiftly answers. 

Severus gives no reply and seems to simply glide past her. After placing the set of books,he had been carrying under his arm,in the appropriate place he moved over to the potion. He unhurriedly stirs the contents with a thin elongated wooden spoon. 

**_He has only been the Potions master for a year now. But I have to acknowledged his skill and knowledge with the brewing of potions._** Before Amelía's intellectual mind could ascertain that she is,in fact,staring at her professor. One of his usual sleek and snide comments pull her from her thoughts. 

_"Are you going to stand there gaping your detention away,miss Swan,or would you prefer if I handed you out another week?"_

Amelía tore her eyes away from him and continued to tidy up his classroom. The Slytherin boys come running in,breathless, throwing around all sorts of apologies for being late. 

He ignored them and continued to add a few ingredients to the potion. It took them an entire hour to rearrange the class to its original state. As they all wait to be excused, Percy glanced over to Amelía with a half-smirk. 

_"You are excused ... Except for miss Swan,"_ Professor Snape spoke without looking up. 

The Slytherin boys all promptly left the classroom leaving Amelía all by herself, standing near a desk.  _ **I wonder what I did wrong this time?**_ Severus slowly raised from his seat and pulled out something from his black robes.

_"Does this belong to you?"_ He asks blunt. Lifting up something red and dropping it on a desk. 

Amelía did not want to go any closer but her curiosity forces her feet forward. She stops to find that the red object is in fact her notebook. Confused as to why he had her notebook she looks up. 

_"Yes Sir it belongs to me."_

_"Might I ask where you received the notes written inside?"_ Severus asked again in a more suspicious tone. Indicating he read the content of the notebook.  

_"Nowhere Sir. I have been adding notes to that book my entire life. All the information inside was read in a book or added through experiments,"_ she answer proud. 

Severus only quirks a dark brow at the girl in front of him. He will never admit to her that her notes on potions left him rather impressed because unknown to her,he knows that for some reason she seeks to impress him. 

_"Hmm you are dismissed."_

**The following week of detention ...**

**Friday night ...**

Severus had moved the time of detention to after dinner and sometimes during dinner time. He had Amelía and the boys from Slytherin practice their potion making skills. Every night. 

Secretly he pinned Amelía against Percy. But soon realised that despite Percy being bright, Amelía always seems to be a step ahead of him and her knowledge in potions is unrivaled by any student. 

_"Hmm mister McCallan I expected more from a Slytherin student such as yourself,"_ Professor Snape spoke in a blunt tone. 

He did not offer Amelía a compliment nor did he offer any snide remarks. Instead he had them all write out ingredients to the most difficult potions and the instructions on how to make them. 

After their time of detention reached its limit they are allowed to leave. McCallan grunted as he pushed past Amelía and disappeared around the corner,his two friends tailing him. 

Amelía continued to walk until she suddenly searched for her notebook. She realised that she must have left it back in Snape's classroom. Amelía quickly and quietly headed back. 

She paused as she neared the wooden door,hearing his voice. 

_"I'm so sorry Lily. It was my fault. If I hadn't overhead that part of the prophecy and told Voldemort you would still be alive ... I will make things right,"_ he spoke in a bitter and hushed tone. 

_"Voldemort .. Prophecy?"_

_"Who's Lily?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear it up,if there is any confusion,Severus is in fact young in this part of the story. If my research is correct he should be around 21 years old. It is also his first year as a teacher at Hogwarts.   
> ^^ hope that helps.


	4. Secrets

**The last night of detention ...**

Amelía watches as the stream of students exit the Great Hall after a rather merry dinner. She took note of the fact that professor Snape's seat remained void of his presence. After everyone scurried back to their dormitories,she continued past the girls lavatory straight towards the familiar potions class. 

Hesitantly she pushed opened the door and stepped in. To her surprise all three of the Slytherin boys are already seated. She did not bother with apologies and took her seat on the far end of the class. 

Professor Snape raised a single dark brow at her, _"Nice of you to finally join us."_

She dared to roll her eyes at him,ever so slightly. He ignored her reaction and handed out each a piece of paper on which they are to write out more formulas to potion making. 

While in the midst of a sentence,Amelía looks up to her dark potions Master. She dips the quill pen into the black ink,absentmindedly.  ** _I wonder what business he and Lily Potter had? And what prophecy did he speak of?_**

Her questions suddenly sparked an interest in the reaches of her soul like a small blue flame. Before he took any notice that once again she had been staring,Amelía went back to her given work.

Detention lasted another two hours,slightly less than their usual four hour detention periods. By the time they completed their detention,the halls of Hogwarts lay abandoned and still. Each heading off to their house dorms. 

For now the hostility between Amelía and the Slytherin boy,she had come to know as Percy, subsided. Perhaps that was the aim of the detention? 

Crawling into bed,she allowed those very same questions from earlier,to haunt and swirl about her mind again. Before finally climbing onto the dreamboat that was to carry her into another night's sleep she makes herself a single promise. 

**Three months later ..**

Students from all over,from the fifth year and up,gathered around their selected classes. Their O.W.L's had been written two weeks prior and they had awaited their scores in anticipation. 

Each and every student's achieved marks had been magically woven into an enchanted chart on a wall next to,or in,each given class. They need only speak their name and their marks would magically appear before them written in an easy going black. 

Amelía had already checked out all her scores from Transfiguration to Charms,all except one. Her gut twists and wrenches as she approached the Potions class. Her best friend Elizabeth, trailing close by. 

A fairly long line of students had already beaten them to the magical chart and so the two girls waited. And waited. Until finally they are allowed a spot from which to read their scores. 

_"Outstanding,"_ Amelía's lips turned into a wide and satisfied grin. 

She and Elizabeth,excitedly, exchanged hugs and congratulated each other. Their little celebration was cut short when a dark figure made his sudden and unexpected appearance behind them. 

_"Outstanding indeed miss Swan,"_ his comment came off as sarcastic. 

_"Professor Snape,"_ Amelía and Elizabeth almost simultaneously said as they let go of each other. 

_"Yet again you have proven to me you are not as incompetent as I thought. I expect no less from you in your N.E.W.T exams."_

The utterance sounded like the composition of a compliment and a snide remark hidden underneath true admiration. But before Amelía could let any response slipfrom her lips,he had already turned on his heels and darted off to somewhere else. 

_"Was that a compliment?"_ Elizabeth asked and they both started to giggle out of half-disbelief. 

  **A few hours later ...**

Amelía had made herself comfortable by the window of her room. She stared outside at the lazy falling snowflakes before turning her attention back to the tattered book on her lap. 

_"Hogwarts yearbook - 1971,"_ she whispers to herself in the dim light of her wand. 

At a steady pace and cautiously she begins to page through the year book photos. Eyes frantically searching for the name and photo of Lily Potter. Finally,after what felt like an eternity, she stumbles upon the photo. 

_"So this was her first year and she was sorted into Gryffindor. But what is her relationship to professor Snape?"_

Paging a bit further,she discovers the photo of their always-so-dark potions Master. Not much about him has changed except he's older now. Even back in 1971 he didn't seem happy,judging by the photo before her. 

The question, however,still remains. 

_"What is their relation to each other?"_

To her dismay,the yearbook did not reveal any of the secrets Amelía has been searching for. There was no sign of any kind of prophecy nor any indication as to how Lily and Severus are connected. 

**_What was I thinking? It's just a simple yearbook not some sort of,dangerous, book from the restricted section. I'll just have to dig deeper,I guess._ **

****With that thought Amelía shut the yearbook and placed it aside with a quiet sigh,before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was seriously busy. I hope you guys enjoy ^^


	5. Closer

 

 

**January 1982**

* * *

 

The students returned from their festive holiday celebrations. School had resumed and Hogwarts is every bit as they left it. Every sharp tower right through to every scaly roof plate is still covered with heavy snow. And the chilly wind that blows through the school is still a bit nippy. 

Amelía feels a sense of relief wash over her soul as the last class for the day,Transfiguration, is slowly coming to an end. Her mind wandered off a bit as she gaped through the window to marvel at the snowy blanket outside. 

_"It will be required of you to write two pages of parchment on the history and different difficulty levels of Transfiguration,"_ McGonagall's thin lips pulled together. 

Amelía is pulled from her thoughts to quickly make a note. 

_"Class dismissed!"_

Amelía patiently waits for her turn to leave the crowded classroom. Seeing her opportunity she easily slips through the stream of students. Their chattering fades into the background as she headed for Ravenclaw Tower,on the other side of school. 

_"A-are you Amelía S-swan?"_ A unfamiliar voice asks from behind.

Turning on her heels she finds herself staring down at a boy with curly,strawberry blonde, hair. Freckles trailing from one cheek,over his nose,to the other. His white and green Slytherin scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. 

_"Who is asking?"_

_"H-hi. My name is Rupert. Rupert Green. I'm asking b-because I need to a-ask you something,"_ He stutters through his sentence. 

_"I'm listening,"_ she smiles having found his stuttering adorable. 

**_He seems to be more befitting to be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Then again the Sorting Hat never makes mistakes, that we know of._** She thinks to herself while awaiting his answer. 

_"We've heard that y-you are the b-brightest witch of your a-age. So w-we were w-wondering if y-you could teach us Potions?"_

_"We?"_ She quirks a suspicious brow. 

_"C'mon out everyone. She doesn't bite,"_ he calls behind him. 

From behind a nearby wall,a band of first year students make their way towards the pair. They range from Slytherin to Gryffindor to Ravenclaw and back to Hufflepuff. They seem to be a bit skittish like sheep being herded into a corner. 

_"We are all failing Potions and n_ one _of us have the nerve to ask professor Snape for help."_

_"And you expect me to teach you?"_ She casually folded her arms. 

They look at her with large,round,eyes. Rupert's eyes being the biggest,begging for her to say yes. Desperation filled their eyes making it clear that she is their last option. 

_"Very well,"_ she sighs defeated. 

At that moment she changed her direction towards the dungeons where the Potions class is. The students trail after her like ducklings would their mother. By now the halls lay half deserted as everyone is awaiting dinner time. 

She softly knocks on the door of his classroom before quietly nudging the door open. 

_"Professor Snape?"_

Her eyes scan the classroom finding it empty. Biting her inner lip she assumed he's busy,as usual. Turning around to exit and try again tomorrow. But at that moment a door hidden at the far left at the back of the class is flung open. 

Severus's gloomy figure came into few. His face void of all emotions,like always. He makes his way over to the bunch of students standing in the doorway. 

_"Hmm yes?"_ He asks sounding bored.

_"Evening,Sir. Please don't misunderstand my question. May I teach these failing students Potions?"_ She asks rather positive.

He leans forward on the desk before him,pressing his weight on both hands. Strands of his black hair falling in front of his ever-dark eyes. A long pause of silence followed as he pinned Amelía with his look. 

_"Why,miss Swan,would you teach them Potions when I am clearly the Potions Master? Do you think I am incompetent?"_ He asks sarcastically yet annoyed. 

_"Of course not Sir. I have absolutely no doubt in your abilities as our Potions Master. You do however frighten some students,unintentionally."_

Amelía was never one to beat about the bush. She believed in honesty. And in that moment her honesty lead her to tread in deep dangerous waters,for how he would react remains a mystery. 

His dark eyes moved from looking at Amelía to the cowering students behind her. Their behavior proving the point she made less than a minute ago. His eyes go back to her. 

_"If they fail I will have your head,"_ he smirks. 

She proudly nods in reply before leaving his class. The first year's quickly following her staying on her heels as if Severus was about to leap at them from behind. The door soon silently shuts. 

Severus could not help but notice certain similarities between Amelía and the woman he holds so dear. Just like Lily,Amelía is unusually kind towards others. Not just that but they both proved to have quite a keen intellect for their ages. 

In a way,they even share the same hair colour. Lily's hair being a very dark red where as Amelía's hair is more of a Russet-red or Auburn colour. None the less,it is a painful reminder. 

Severus lays his hand on his chest. The pain intensely squeezed at his heart causing his throat to go dry. Forcing it aside he turns with a swish and disappears behind the back door once more. 

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

The teaching of Potions,after hours,had been going great. So great that Amelía had nearly forgotten about her secretive private investigation on Lily Evans Potter and Severus Snape. Teaching Potions was so much fun and consumed a lot of her time but she enjoyed every moment. 

It is one of those mornings where you can clearly see that spring is rapidly catching up on the icy winter. The warm rays of the sun ate away at the snow that lay about everything like a great white blanket. The friendly chirping of birds being carried by the cool breeze. It was another kind of magic. 

The only thing that did not wait for the sun to release it from the icy blanket,is the Whomping Willow. With a violent shake of its finger like branches,it sends snow flying in every direction. The tree seemed rather relaxed after ridding itself of the snow. 

After finishing Charms class,Amelía then headed for Muggle Studies. The road to Muggle Studies leads past Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Using a quill pen,she scribbles a detail about Lily Potter in her notebook.

  * **She was Muggle-born.**
  * **Place of birth: Cokeworth,Midlands,England. Great Britain.**
  * **Died: 31 October 1981,Godric's Hollow.**



It was in that moment that she bumps into someone. Her face connecting with his solid chest. The hit forced her to take a few steps back. In the process she dropped her signature red notebook. 

Looking up she discovers that she had accidentally walked straight into Professor Snape. He didn't seem the very least amused. The corners of his mouth pulling into what seems like annoyance. 

_"Perhaps it would be wise to watch where you are going. Your lack of concentration is rather disruptive,"_ he says in his usual sarcastic yet snide tone. 

_"Excuse me Sir. I didn't mean to,"_ she admits apologetic.

Severus opened his mouth to say more but something catches his attention. Bending over he reached out to pick up the turned over picture that slipped from the pages of her notebook. 

Turning it over his already swallow face seems to grow even more pale. She thought his eyes couldn't get any darker but it was not the case. In his hand Severus is staring down at a picture of a young Lily. 

Spotting the red notebook he snatched it up and violently began paging through it. Amelía watches helplessly as he violates her notebook. The moment he found the information on Lily and himself, Amelía knew that might be the last breath she takes. 

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ He speaks through his teeth. 

Amelía's voice seemed to have abandoned her in that moment. Her tongue twisting in desperation to find the correct words,but none came. Her throat quickly dries up as she continued to gape at him. 

_"I said explain yourself!!"_ He yanks her by the elbow into his class. 

With an angry wave of his wand the door abruptly shuts. She had heard rumor that despite his calm demeanor, he possessed a dragon like temper underneath. And she was certain that his flames are about to burn her into nothing more than dust. 

_"I will not ask you again,"_ he commands.

_"Sir .. I. It's just research,"_ Was the only words she could manage. 

His face twisted with annoyance and sheer anger. Severus could feel the clutches of his temper grabbing hold of him as his blood abruptly boiled underneath his skin. It takes every fibre of his being to not take her head off in that moment. 

_"Research on me and Lily Evans! Why Lily Evans!? Why!? What do you know!?"_

He gave no time for Amelía to respond as he shook her by the arm,desperate for an answer. And subconsciously he had lifted his free hand as if to strike her. His presence seemed to have filled the room suddenly. And it felt menacing. 

Staring at Amelía he immediately and without warning let's go. The sparkle that always filled her soulful cinnamon brown eyes,is replaced with utter fear and disbelief. It is the same look Lily Evans shot him when he called her a Mud-blood.

_"Get out!"_ He turns away from her. 

Without a moment's hesitation, she bolts from his classroom. Gathering her notebook from the ground where he had tossed it earlier. She runs down the hallway, rivers of tears flowing over her cheeks. They leave a salty taste in her mouth. 

Oh,what has she gotten herself into?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys. Had a case of writers block and I had to rewrite this entire chapter.


	6. The Past in the past

**A few weeks later ...**

Severus did his best to avoid Amelía Swan. Though his anger had subsided by now,the feeling of guilt clung to him. He refused to apologise. She meddled with things that should have remained in the past. Her actions raked open wounds that had yet to fully heal. 

Amelía remained silent during every Potions lesson,despite burning to raise her hand and say the answer. She actively avoids her Potions Master no matter the location. Whether it be in the extensive halls of Hogwarts or his own class. 

Her presence seem to annoy him something she picked up on,a day after their squabble. By now the entire Hogwarts knows about the incident but the curious students could only guess at the reason behind it. Just how she prefers it. 

**The next morning ...**

Breakfast in the Great Hall is busy as usual. Each elongated table had endless rows of brown and white toast. Each student had an egg or two,just the way they preferred them,on their plate with a side of crispy bacon. For those who preferred something healthier,fruit salad with some yogurt and muesli. 

The soft hoot of the first owl sent the students into a frenzy since everyone was eager to see whether they received anything from home. Owl after owl flew in and out of the Great Hall,dropping everything from small packages to letters. 

Amelía's signature Eagle owl with it's distinct orange eyes comes swooping in with a letter. It is by far the biggest owl and as usual Burt helps himself to a piece of bacon before taking off. His large wings creating a small hurricane as he does so. 

Elizabeth,Amelia's best friend,is busy chatting to other friends of theirs discussing Charms class and their difficult assignment. While Amelía proceeded to open the letter and read it. 

Her eyes painstakingly reading every single line at least twice to make sure she was comprehending its content. She quickly folded the letter and shoved it inside her robes before hurriedly excusing herself from the table. Leaving the Great Hall. 

Elizabeth calls after her but Amelía soon disappears around the nearest corner. 

For the entirety of the day Amelía is nowhere to be found. Teachers asked after her whereabouts but all Elizabeth could tell them is that she was last seen during breakfast. Which wasn't of much help. The only professor who did not ask about her whereabouts was professor Snape. 

* * *

Amelía had been staring out of the lonely window,in the corner of the room,since this morning. The Three Broomsticks inn wasn't exactly as busy as she expected it to be. Witches and Wizards came and went. The enchanted broom comes sweeping past followed by an enchanted mop. 

_"You must take us all for fools? Did you for one second believe you could outwit me and miss out on an entire day of classes without being caught?"_ Severus's known voice suddenly speaks behind her. 

At first she did not stir. This provoked him to open his mouth and scold her even further,but his cold word halted in their tracks when Amelía turned her head away from the window. 

The rims of her eyes are red and swollen. Indicating she had been crying. Dry tear tracks covering her cheeks. Her nose is raw from all the rubbing with a tissue. Speaking of tissues,they litter the table along with three cups of empty Butter beer mugs. 

Severus has absolutely no idea how to handle the situation he had just thrust upon himself. He knew little to nothing about emotions. He only knows how to keep his own under wraps and controlled. Further more he believed emotions to be a sign of weakness. 

_"What. Happened?"_ His question sounded more like a command. 

Amelía's brow furrows slightly.  ** _Why would he ask me that? As if he suddenly cares._** She shifts in her seat and momentarily glanced at him before exhaling a deep breath. A long silence followed. 

_"My father used the Killing Curse on my mother."_

The room suddenly seemed to have grown more quiet and heavy with dust. Amelía swears everyone heard her. Even the broom stops sweeping causing the mop to crash into it. Severus shot everyone a dark look causing them to mind their business. 

He did not understand why but he feels compelled to take a seat opposite her. And so he does. Severus understood that life isn't always fair and that can shape you into a dark person. 

_"He was an abusive drunk. For as long as I can remember he had this fierce temper and would frequently threaten me or my mother with The Killing Curse. Never thought he would actually do it."_

Suddenly he finds that he can relate to her words. Knowing full well the extent of the damage that an abusive drunkard of a father can cause. He studies her face for a moment noticing that is blunt and void much like his own. 

_"My father was much like yours,"_ he finally speaks. 

He has absolutely no idea what elicited him to convey that part of his past. Perhaps it is because he pities her. He had never pitied anyone but himself when he was younger but never another person.  _ **So why is she different?**_

Amelía's eyes softened slightly. She never expected him to reveal something from behind the mysterious wall he has built around himself. 

_"Thank you Sir,"_ she smiles vaguely. 

Nobody,except Lily,ever treated Severus with kindness. Some,like James, treated him poorly while others didn't mistreat him nor did they treat him with kindness for they are afraid of him. Avoiding him was most peoples choice. 

Yet despite his rage attack on her a few weeks prior,she thanked him for confiding in him even if it was only a little. That same kindness Lily had towards him in spite of his flaws was now visible in Amelía. 

He doesn't quite know whether he loathes it or longs for it. With a swift movement he got up from the chair. And gestured for her to do the same. 

_"On your return to Hogwarts you will explain your absence to the rest of your professors."_

Severus escorted her from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts where she spent the remainder of her day explaining her situation. It took a certain amount of bravery to not burst into tears every time. And so her day ended in her bed with a deep sleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me sleepless nights! Hope you guys enjoy ^^ once again.


	7. The trails of the heart

**Some time later ...**

Severus finds himself at the very top of the astronomy tower,overlooking the school grounds. He would often find Albus up here deep in thought. Or they would discuss You-Know-Who and all the ways he can return. He conveyed every detail possible about Voldemort to Dumbledore in the hopes that they could stop him again. 

His dark eyes studies the horizon. Bright green hills as far as they eye can see,stretching miles and miles until they eventually disappear. The Black Lake unmoving bringing about a sense of calmness. The sun beginning to show itself from behind the tallest hill. 

A particular memory ate at his heart this morning. One that he had been fighting with the moment he realized he made a devastating mistake. Severus thought of the prophecy he heard and how his anger and longing to be part of something greater had driven him to betray the person he loved most. 

_**Had I only kept quiet ...**_ This particular thought would drive him insane some days. If he had kept quiet about the prophecy, Lily would still be alive today. And perhaps he could even have made peace with James. 

But he saw no point in pondering about the "what ifs" or "what could have beens?" 

The echo of footsteps tear him from his murky thoughts. Turning on his heels his murky eyes meet the soulful brown eyes of Amelía. She immediately halts and looks down at her shoes or the floor,he could not tell. 

_"My apologies Sir. I didn't know you'd be --"_

Her words trail off as soon as he turned his tall dark figure on her. She wanted to leave but something forced her feet forward. Amelía comes to a stop near the railing. Even though his face didn't show it,she could tell that his thoughts burdened him. 

The sun reached the appropriate height to cast its rays upon the Black Lake. Amelía admired the shimmering waves for some time. Silence at this point was her only companion. She quietly excused herself before back up to leave. 

_"When is your father's trial?"_ He asked blunt. 

_"On Friday,Sir."_ She answers half-solemn. 

He offered no reply keeping his vacant expression. Amelía has always admired this about her Potions Master. How he so tightly keeps the lid on his emotions. Not letting anything effect him. She had always thought of him as a very emotionally strong person. 

_"Sir,can I ask you a question?"_ She asks respectfully. 

An uncomfortable knot suddenly forms in the hollow of his stomach. His jaw muscles tighten along with his fists. He had surmised that she would at some point inquire about Lily and his relationship to her. Severus knows that he isn't ready for that question and prayed that now not be the time to answer it. 

_"That day at the Three Broomsticks Inn you mentioned your father being similar to mine. Can I ask that you tell me?"_

She asked carefully. Inwardly he sighed with relief. The restless feeling that swam in his gut soon disappeared. He shoots her a side glance. Severus had a certain disdain towards his father and being a private person he did not really fancy talking about him. 

_"He was a Muggle. An abusive,neglectful, drunk ... A swine,"_ the sentence came off as sarcastic but the undertone was filled with bitterness. 

_"Quite alike."_ She mutters under her breath. 

_"Do not allow the actions of your father to define you as a person."_

With that he turned around,his midnight black cloak whirling around. A portion of his black hair sticking to the side of his face. He quickly strode across the wooden floor before disappearing down the spiraling staircase. 

**_Did he just offer me words of wisdom? Who would've thought?_ **

For the rest of the day,however,his words mauled in her head. Over and over. It's like what he said couldn't stop haunting the far ends of her mind. But why would he offer such advice? Did his father's actions define him? 

**Friday morning ..**

**Time - 10:00 am**

Amelía is escorted by a witch working for the Ministry of Magic to the dungeons of the building, where her father's trial is to be held in a moments notice. She herself will be called as a witness or so Dumbledore warned her earlier. 

The witch leads her to a large,dark brown,door before opening it. She nervously swallows a ball of spit down her throat stepping into the room,with it's circular structure of wooden chairs. And in the center of the chairs a stand where the current Minister of Magic,Millicent Bagnold, is situated. 

She is dressed in standard black robes just like a few other members. While the Wizengamot members are all attired in plum coloured robes embroidered with a silver letter  _W._

The witch kindly told Amelía to take her place in the witness stand. In the center of the room is,what appears to be,an empty cage hanging from the ceiling. A door suddenly flung open and two wizards drag her father into the room,his feet sliding on the dark floor. 

He desperately tries to escape them by squirming and wriggling around but to no avail. They forced him into the cage before taking their places by the door. Azkaban had already taken its toll on her father. 

He looks deteriorated and sickly. His teeth are yellowed and his nails overgrown. Not to mention his filthy and greasy hair. 

A sick feeling clawed its way up into Amelía's stomach. The court is now officially in session. All the present members are told to take their seats in an orderly fashion. Except for Amelía and the Minister of Magic. 

_"We call forth our only witness, Amelía Evangeline Swan,to testify against the accused. You will now repeat after me. I,Amelía Swan,solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. I will not with hold any information from the committee and should I do so,I must bear the consequences of my actions."_

Millicent Bagnold spoke with a sense of authority. Amelía fluently repeated after her before everything went quiet once more. The Minister of Magic turned her attention to the accused. 

_"Today we are all present to participate and witness in the trial of Edward Phillupus Swan,who presumably murdered his wife Anabella Maria Swan,with the Killing Curse."_

Amelía did not spare her father even the smallest of glances. Up until now she did not know any detail regarding her mother's murder. The sickened feeling twirled in her stomach and her spit dried in her mouth. She wondered if she would survive this? But deep down she had to know why. Why he did it?

_"Edward Swan would you describe the events that happened the night of your wife's murder."_

He clings to the bars of the cage like the animal he is. It took him a long while to speak for he wept a couple of times. 

_"I had a couple of drinks tha' night,"_ he began. 

That's how it always started - a couple of drinks.

_"She go' home and sta'ted shoutin' and complain'n about my drinkin' and 'bout Amelía. We took the fight inside an' she attacked me first. Throwin' stuff .. I took my wand and warned 'er to back off bu' she refused. And .. and that's where it go' out of hand. You see she took 'er wand and threw spells at me. I tried to calm 'er but she threw a punch at me. That's when I lost it .."_

Amelía's eyes stayed glued to the floor the entire time. This didn't sound like her mother at all. Annabelle would never dare hit someone nor use her wand to try and inflict harm. The Minister of Magic turned to Amelía. 

_"Tell me,Dear,am I correct when I say that your father always threatened you and your mother's lives with the Killing Curse?"_

_"Yes ma'am. Ever since I can remember he would get drunk and whoever dare oppose him he would threaten with the Killing Curse."_

Edward stares at his daughter with pleading eyes. As hard as it is for her and no matter how much she pitied him in that moment she did not hesitate to tell the truth. He seemed rather disappointed in her truthful statement. 

_"Mister Swan an eyewitness claims that you were already drunk when you arrived home. The person,who chose to remain anonymous,said she saw you attacking Misses Swan first ranting on about her being unfaithful. It was in that moment that the witness heard the phrase 'Avada Kedavra!' And a green flash filled your bedroom."_

Not just an abusive drunk but a liar as well. Amelía knows deep down that her mother would never have been unfaithful and that it was just an excuse to kill her mother. 

_"The witness statement cannot be ignored in this instance for mister Swan had been intoxicated at the time of the events. Therefore his statement will be ignored. Furthermore it is believed that you had been planning your wife's murder. Another anonymous witness claims that you would often boast about how you would kill her while she least expected it."_

The words struck Amelía like the violent waves struck the rocks by the beach. A sense of disbelief washed over her and it feels like the muscles in her body wants to spontaneously spasm. She wanted to kill him herself in that moment but professor Snape's words keep her at bay. 

_"The court will now vote on the matter. Those in favor of finding the defendant 'not guilty' raise your hands."_

No member raised their hands. 

_"Those in favor of finding the defendant 'guilty' raise your hands."_

All fifty members raised their hands. The court is adjourned and the Minister of Magic orders that he be taken back to Azkaban where he will sit for the rest of his life. 

_"Amelía! Daughter! Please! Tell them I'm innocent. Tell them I'm not a murderer! It was an accident! "_

He pleaded desperately as they lead him past the witness stand and away. Amelía turned away as their eyes connected listening to his pleads of innocence and whimpering. 

She was the last soul to leave the dungeon. The Minister of Magic offered a small word of advice before hurrying off to wherever she needed to be next. Amelía continued to ghost outside the door awhile longer.

When she looks up,her eyes spot the familiar,tall,dark figure of Professor Snape.  ** _Why is he here?_**

Undisclosed to her,Severus attended her father's trial. He sat somewhere she would not have spotted him easily. And the entire time he kept a watchful eye on her. He would never be honest as to why he was there nor would he admit that he felt pity towards her. 

_"Excuse me,Sir why are you here?"_ She halts near him. 

_"The Headmaster sent me to fetch you after the trial,"_ he answered in his usual flat way. 

A simple not to indicate that she understands was all she could muster. Severus came to the conclusion that Amelía has not shed a single tear during the trial. He found it a bit odd, to be honest. He wondered why? 

_"Place your hand on my arm,"_ He demands. 

Amelía, being clever,has no reason to ask why for she already surmised that they would Apparate back to Hogwarts. Nonetheless it awakened a strange feeling inside her to be able to touch him. Like deep down she always had this desire. 

She hesitantly stuck out her hand and placed it on his forearm. The fabric feels surprisingly warm under her touch. Amelía had always wondered if he would feel as cold as he was to other's? She was incorrect. 

In an instant,probably faster than you can blink,they are back at Hogwarts. At the top of the Astronomy tower. Her hand lingered on his arm a bit longer before she removed it. To his own surprise the spot where her hand used to be,feels empty and quickly lost its warmth. 

They did not speak. 

Amelía studied his features for a moment. But it would seem the reverberation of the trial swiftly caught up with her. Her mother's face had been in her mind the entire time. The emotions bubbles to the surface until they erupt in a wave of bitter tears. She tried to contain her loud sobbing but it was no use. 

Although not revealing it,Severu's heart sunk low into his chest. But there is nothing he can do. No magic could reverse the events of the past. He comprehends that far better than anyone. 

Havering he stretches out his hand,taking hold of her upperarm. Severus did not understand his own actions in that moment but something about it feels right. He firmly pulled her into his black robes,hugging her. 

This action catches Amelía utterly off guard. Her loud sobbing immediately stopped when her head pressed against his chest. Being quite tall she tilts her head back to look up at him with questioning eyes. 

His face remains void of emotion as he stares down at her. Severus knows that should anyone see them like this,that person would jump to the wrong conclusion and steps be taken against him. 

Amelía understands this as well. She slowly pulled away from him,admittingly,not wanting to. Neither of them spoke a single word. Severus silently took his leave from the Astronomy tower looking back only once. 

Amelía turned back to the view of Hogwarts,admiring the Black Lake with a shimmer in her eyes but content crowning  the mixture of feelings inside her. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,this story takes place after the murders of the Potters,1981,and will continue on till after Harry graduates from Hogwarts, in 1998. It features a few of my very own created characters. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Please leave a comment with your thoughts. I'd appreciate it ^•^


End file.
